Parts of a heart
by Chippity'Dips
Summary: Bella is dressed as a boy in Edward's new boarding school. THeir school is separated by gender but Bella is on the boys' side. Bella is a strange and mysterious girl who has a different background than most students. Will he be able to figure her out? ExB
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, Edward! This boarding school will be perfect! Yes, Edward we promise you won't be mobbed by girls! Yes, Edward they do have a 2 elective choice. No, Edward You won't have to share a dorm room. _That's what my parents promised me when I was told I was coming to the only one of its kind: Washington State Academy. You can choose 2 electives. Located just outside of Seattle. Girls on one half of the school boys on the other. Only 1 girl on the boys' side of the school. Separate Dorms! Thank God!!! I was driving down the road when I saw a boy scratching his head and saying something to a boy who was bent down fixing a tire on his car. I pulled over and got off. "Hey you need help?" I asked but when the boy bending down stood up my jaw nearly dropped. He had short brown hair with a little bit of red, big brown eyes; his face looked like a girl's, despite the fact that it had a huge scar on the right of it. But he was wearing a brown shirt with a white shirt under, a jacket tied around his waist, faded blue jeans, skater shoes, and a lot of dirt on him. "No, not any more." He said as he stood up. I hadn't noticed it earlier but there was a motorcycle right next to the car. He got on to it and rode away. The other guy walked over to me. "Hey, nice to meet cha'' I stared at the giant as he began to tower over me. "Hi I'm Emmett!" and then "you must be the new kid that everyone is talking about!" I just nodded and said "yeah. Well sorry but I have to go." " oh sure."

I arrived at the school about 20 minutes later. It was pretty big looked a bit more high tech than I thought it would and well I sort of liked it. I walked to the office and saw a middle aged man at the desk. "Umm… I'm Edward Cullen the new student. I need my room key and my schedule." I asked and the man looked up. "Oh. You are in dorm 3 with the male, and one female, juniors. Room 305 and here is your schedule." He handed me a key, my schedule, and a map of the school. I walked out of the office and noticed that there was the same boy I had met earlier who fixed Emmett's car. I stared for a little bit but then he went in. I ignored it and then went in. The dorm was pretty easy to find since there was giant 3 on it. I walked on and started thinking. Then I stopped. I just realized something. The man in the office said that dorm 3 had one girl in it. Oh great. I just needed another fan. I got up to dorm 305. I hadn't thought of it much but what is the population of this school anyway? I opened the door and was glad that this school didn't have room mates cause my room was HUGE!!! I could enjoy it all to myself now!! YAY!! Oh crap now I'm acting gay. I put my bags down and collapsed onto the bed. _School starts tomorrow. Well might as well unpack. _And then I got to work.

I looked at the clock and it said 8:00. I decided that it was time to go to bed and just skip dinner. I fell onto the bed and just waited for morning to come.

I woke up and realized it was only five and that school started at six. I went to the bathroom and tried unsuccessfully to get my disheveled hair to stay neat. I gave up and went to go eat breakfast. I got my stuff ready after that. I looked at the clock again and it was almost 6. I headed out and finally got to the school campus. I walked pass the teachers' parking lot and saw a midnight blue bike. _Why would a teacher have a motorcycle? _I thought. And then a whole bunch of people rushed over. They were all saying things like 'Wow!! She has a new bike every year!!' or 'Is that a Suzuki Hayabusa!?' I guess this teacher was pretty popular. I continued walking on and into the hallway. I found my locker and looked at my schedule quickly. 'Kay let's see here

_1__st__ period English- Mr. Jackson_

_2__nd__ period home room- Mr. Falls_

_Lunch_

_3__rd__ period biology- Mr. Banner_

_4__th__ period math- Mr. Barnes_

_5__th__ period history- Mr. Jacobs_

_6__th __period FREE PERIOD_

_7__th__ period auto shop for all male juniors- Ms. Swan_

Well at least I have 1 female teacher. I walked to Mr. Jackson's classroom and told the teacher "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm the new student." He smile and said "Okay. You can go sit in the back next to Isabella. Oh I mean Izzy." He pointed to a desk in the back of the room next to the same boy I saw earlier. I walked to the back and sat down. I looked at 'Izzy' and once again saw that giant scar on her cheek. I got a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it.

**(An/ normal **like this **is Edward Italic**___like this _**Is Bella/)**

Hi

_Hi_

Are you a guy or a girl?

_I'm a girl idiot._

Oh

…

hey how did you get that scar on your face?

… _I'd rather not talk about it._

Okay. How old are you?

_17. I'm a junior. Duh._

I know let's play 20 questions.

_Sure._

Number 1. Why do you dress like a boy?

_Because If I were to dress like a girl I would have every male Junior asking me out. And I wouldn't want that to happen._

Okay. Number 2. How come you are the only girl junior.

_The other girls are on the other side of the school idiot. _

Okay fine rephrase that. How come you are the only female junior on the boys' side of the school?

_Because I am special. Moving on_

Fine. Question Number 4. In What way are you special?

_You'll find out later._

Why can't you tell me now! Fine. Question number 5.What is your schedule?

_Jackson, Falls, Lunch, Banner, Barnes, Jacobs, Free period, and Swan._

Hey! That's the same as mine!

Before I knew it the bell rang. I got my stuff and stood up. Izzy was already walking out the door. I walked over to her and said "Want to walk to class together?" and I saw her smile a bit and she nodded "sure."

**Okay people I need at least 1 review to keep going. And a Beta if possible. So Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epov**

We walked in silence for a while and then 'Izzy' broke the silence. "You're a good person I can tell. You can call me Bella." I just stared at her for a moment. "So… what was it that gave you that scar?" I asked. "you know just out of curiosity?" She stared off a bit more but then some guy bumped into her and it looked like he was in a rush. I gave him a hand and said "Hey dude what's the rush?" He looked around for a minute "Dude! The girls are coming over for the last of the classes! If I want a date for a prom I have to get there quick!" and after that he just ran off. I looked at Bella and said "You know him?" and she just looked at me in the eye and said "Mike …Newman? Oh! Newton! I think he tried to ask me out before. Overall friendly guy but a bit annoying" and she just stared into my eyes a bit more. I was lost in all the complex swirls and circles in her eyes. I snapped out of it when I realized what I was doing. I looked at my watch and saw what time it was "Oh crap! It's almost time for class we have to go!" I grabbed her wrist and started running. I felt a sudden shock when both of our hands touched for a brief moment. Then I suddenly noticed that Bella was actually dragging me. How could a girl beat me!? I started running too. We were dashing past the hall through crowds people till we ran into a huge crowd that we accidently went through and ran into a whole bunch of girls.

I was still standing scared of what was about to happen. I looked around for Bella and saw that she had fallen. I pulled her up and then asked her "Are you okay?" and then she looked absolutely petrified when she met the gaze of one of the girls. She walked over and said "Well. Hi I'm Jessica." She said in a weird flirtatious way to Bella. Bella just stared and then just ran off like that Mike kid. She dropped her books so I got them and started running after her. _Man! How can she run so quick! _I got to the classroom and saw her sitting at her desk writing madly on a piece of paper. I talked to the teacher for a second and then walked over to a desk next to Bella's. She passed me the paper that she was writing on and it said

_I hate I when the female students come. They don't know that I'm a girl so they try to flirt with me. It's disgusting!_

I looked at the paper a bit more. Then I wrote

Hey same here! I really hated my old school because for some reason all the girls would try and flirt with me. I transferred here because I thought that there would be no girls here.

Then I passed the paper back to her. I looked to the front of the room and barely noted that the teacher had started the lesson. Bella passed me the note again.

_Well. I guess they had a good reason to flirt with you. I mean you're really nice. When you say you hate girls what about me? And are those my books in your lap or are you starting to study really hard on the first day of school? _

I was sort of embarrassed that I still hadn't given her back her books. I handed them to her quietly and our skin brushed against each other ever so slightly and the same sensation ran up through my body like before.

Oh sorry. Well I guess you're right. Your just not the sort of girl that will chase after me and keep trying to get me to go out on a date with. You're a bit more complex than most girls. So I guess you're a good friend. 

I looked over at her and saw her mouth "Thanks" and then she smiled a bit. I got a new piece of paper out and wrote on it.

**(AN/okay this time Edward will be in bold words and Bella will be Italic/)**

**So mind telling me how you got that scar?**

…_Fine. It all began with my mom. She divorced my dad a few years ago when I was like 2. She was over stressed with having to work so late that she started to drink a lot of alcohol. At first she only came back really late. But then she started yelling at me for no reason. Then finally she just snapped. She came home one day with a man that was really nice and kind. The name I have long forgotten. He liked mom and my mother liked him to. One day he came over and my mom had just punched me in the face. He saw everything and was trying to defend me. But then he left because my mom had threatened to call the police. She was so sad that day that she started throwing stuff around the house. She got hr hand on an old rusty pipe and started hitting me with it. She scratched it onto my face leaving my scar. Tell me; is that a weird story or what? _

I looked it over again shocked at what she had been through.

**Well…If you ever need someone to talk to I'll always be here. **

_Hey! It's over so it doesn't mean much any more. Do you know how much longer till lunch now?_

**The bell should ring anytime now.**

Just as I was giving her the note the bell rang. I quickly got my stuff and started walk to Bella who was already at the door. I finally caught up to her and she said "Want to sit with me today?" I looked at her for a bit and then answered yes before I got hypnotized by her eyes again. We walked into the cafeteria and then ran out almost immediately. There were girls at every table in every corner and anywhere you looked there was a girl. We ran out to the courtyard instead and had lunch there. We sat down and then something I would have never expected happened.


End file.
